twistedmetalfandomcom-20200215-history
Darkside
Darkside is a recurring vehicle in the Twisted Metal series. It is a black semi truck, driven by Mr. Ash in Twisted Metal and Twisted Metal 3 and as his young self in Twisted Metal Small Brawl. Dollface commandeers Darkside in all other appearances. Twisted Metal Vehicle: Mack Titan 'Darkside' A massive vehicle with awesome power but slow acceleration. Driver: Mr. Ash A ravenous creature who wants to get back what is nightfully his. He's hoping Calypso gives back Black! Vehicle Type: Semi Truck Special Weapon: 1/5 *Death Blast: A thin beam of white hot fire, stolen from the depths of hell. A white hot laser beam forged in the fires of hell! Although it is particularly weak, it has a cool sound effect. Speed: 1/5 Handling: 1/5 Armor: 5/5 License Plate: STNSPWN (Satanspawn) Twisted Metal 2 Darkside would have appeared in Twisted Metal 2 as a stage boss, but the truck was dropped from the game for unknown reasons. According to the first TM game, Darkside would be the first boss in the L.A. level. It would have had a flatbed for what would have been the only time in any of its appearances. It still can be seen in the background of the options menu. The Truck is a Mack R-600 Twisted Metal 3 Darkside reappears in Twisted Metal 3. He is an unplayable boss this time, though he is easily playable with a cheat device. Darkside can be unlocked only with GameShark, with the code: 800D28D0 O0OE. His special is similar to Minion, both shoot a freeze missile, except Darkside launches a flame while Minion launches 3 missiles. Vehicle: Kenworth T-600 'Darkside' Driver: Mr. Ash Vehicle Type: Semi Truck Handling: Good Armor: 5/5 Special Weapon: 4/5 * Freeze Flamethrower - Fires a freeze missile, and then spews a flamethrower to torch your car. Speed: 2/5 Twisted Metal: Black A girl whose is known only as Dollface is competing in this year's contest. Right after college, she worked in an office as the assistant of a man named Mr. Kreel. One day, she spilled coffee on some very important documents. How important? Important enough to cause Mr. Kreel to knock out Dollface with a hammer. She woke up and felt her boss nailing a plastic mask to her face. Then, Kreel made a very bizarre key and locked the mask to her face, then left the room. Dollface was found by someone in the streets (who was obviously terrified of her mask) and turned her in to Blackfield Asylum. Now that she's out and competing in Calypso's game, she has a chance to get the mask off. But what will happen to Mr. Kreel? The vehicle Dollface has chosen to use in the contest is a semi-truck she calls Darkside. It was hijacked from the truck driver Dollface hitched a ride from. This armored behemoth is perfect to ram through opponents with a sirenless police car acting as a bumper. When firing the Special Attack, Darkside accelerates to breakneck speed and crashes through anything in its way. Take note that the Special Attack can be rear-fired as well. Plus, ramming an opponent into a wall or "T-sliding" into an opponent will cause greater damage. Vehicle: Peterbilt 359 'Darkside' Driver: Dollface Vehicle Type: Semi Truck Control: 5/10 Speed: 4/10 Armor: 9/10 Special Weapon: 7/10 * Power Ram Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Darkside appears as an unlockable vehicle. The special, a powerful ram, is meant to destroy opponents in a few hits. Darkside can be unlocked at Easy Death Oven by firing napalm on the butt of the plumber. Go under it and collect the icon. He has the best armor in the game after bosses Trapper and Piecemeal. Driver: Jimmy Ash Armor: 10/10 Acceleration: 3/10 Top Speed: 8/10 Handling: 4/10 Special Weapon: Ramming into his opponents with great force. Twisted Metal: Lost Darkside, with the same design as in Black, appears once again driven by Dollface. Choosing to stay locked in her dollmask, this once young girl has become a young woman. While her body and skull grow bigger, the mask does not yield. The crushing pressure on her brain has begun to take its toll. Twisted Metal (2012) Darkside is a returning vehicle in Twisted Metal (2012), and is still a black semi truck. Vehicle: Peterbilt 379 'Darkside' Driver: Dollface Faction: The Dolls Vehicle Type: Semi Truck Speed: 2/5 Armor: 4/5 (225 Points) Special Weapons: 4/5 * Ram Attack (85 Points), Drop Mines (7 Points Per Mine), Tri-Gun (75 Points) Overall: 10/15 License Plate: ??? ??? The vehicle's special weapon is very similar to the one in Twisted Metal: Black, in that Darkside will accelerate and ram into vehicles. Additionally, Darkside can rear-fire the special to drop mines from behind the truck. The secondary special raises a tri-mini gun that can rotate in a 360 degree circle. A new feature found in Darkside's Primary special is labeled as "Double Turbo Slam." If you have a SIXAXIS compatible controller, you are capable of performing this. While charging at an opponent, flick the controller and then activate the Special. (Do not do both at the same time. You must activate the extra turbo boost before the special, otherwise it will not work.) This deals in between 10-30 more damage (Ranging the attack from 45 Points Damage to 78 Points Damage). Trivia *Darkside was originally supposed to be in Twisted Metal 2 as a boss, but strangely never made it. Given Mr. Ash's storyline in 1 is similar to Minion's in 2, it can probably be assumed that he was replaced by Minion. *Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Darkside is the only time Darkside is blue instead of black. *Darkside is the second longest of all the cars in Twisted Metal. *Darkside's special in Black is the only special that will do damage even if the attack misses. *Darkside in Twisted Metal: Black has a wrecked police car on its front bumper. *It is presumed that Juggernaut and Darkside are the same vehicle, since they have nearly identical features and similar Paint Shop options. *Despite Darkside being dropped from Twisted Metal 2 there is a rumor in which a character called Granny Dark would have driven Darkside, but it was cut. Category:Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal 3 Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Small Brawl Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal (2012) Vehicles Category:Twisted Metal: Black Vehicles